1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to woven fabric, and more particularly to a woven fabric with a concave surface and a convex surface and a color glittering effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional woven fabric with a color glittering effect is comprised of waft yarns and weft yarns with different colors, but its color dereference can only be viewed clearly in a large dereference.
JP Pub. No. JP2001336041 discloses that a woven fabric with a color glittering effect has different profiled cross sections, and the profiled cross sections have different optical reflections and scatterings so as to increase color options and the glittering effect. But such a woven fabric can not have an obvious three-dimensional effect, so its glittering effect is poor.
Furthermore, US Pub. No. 2008163952 A1 discloses that a weave with visual color variation has a floating yarn structure, and the floating yarn structure includes yarns with different colors arranged on two sides thereof so that different colors can be viewed from various angles. However, a three-dimensional profile of the floating yarn structure is not obvious, so the color glittering can not be viewed clearly at the same viewing angle.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.